Mapam
|Seats2 Title = State Council |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Regional Assemblies |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Beiteynu |political parties = Political parties in Beiteynu |elections = Elections in Beiteynu |party_logo = }} Mapam (Yeudi acronym for Mifleget HaPoalim HaMeuhedet, meaning United Workers' Party) was a political party in Beiteynu, founded in 3790. Originally a secular party of the working class, Mapam shifted towards the moderate Yeudist left in the early years following its formation. Until 3791, Beiteynu was governed by a non-party transitional council, following a brief period of suspended democracy. During this period, all former parties were dissolved; after the reintroduction of party politics, Mapam was the first one to register, on 23 December 3790. Mapam was founded by Ramses Ekhmed, formerly an activist of the defunct Beiteynu Communist Party. The party dissolved in 3798, under the leadership of Sali Benesh. History The political developments in Beiteynu from the late 3780s and onwards ultimately led to the collapse of multi-party democracy, and the brief power grab of an authoritarian fundamentalist group. This autocracy only lasted for a few days, however, and was quickly replaced by a pro-democracy transitional administration. Mapam was formed on 23 December 3790 as the first registered political party in the re-established democracy. Its founder was Ramses Ekhmed who had served as a list MP from 3761 to 3769, representing the Beiteynu Communist Party. Landslide of 3792 After just over a year of existence, Mapam entered the 3792 State Assembly elections with over 46% support in national opinion polls. As the election drew closer, it became clear that Mapam would face off against the center-right Hosian Monarchist Association, and that these parties would dominate the new legislature. Ramses Ekhmed was the candidate of Mapam for State President, the country's head of government. Exit polls showed the party at well above 50%, ultimately finishing with 55% and 252 deputies in the Assembly. They won absolute majorities in four of the five provincial elections that year. Ramses Ekhmed was subsequently appointed State President by the Beiteynian monarch, and appointed a cabinet consisting of six Mapam ministers and six Monarchist ministers. Shortly after the election, the Monarchists rebranded themselves as the Hosian Democratic Association, HDA; this group ultimately formed an electoral pact with Mapam, allowing them to command up to 85% of popular support in opinion polls. Republican Reforms and Ekhmed Cabinets Ramses Ekhmed and his grand coalition with the HDA managed to transform Beiteynu into a presidential republic on 1 January 3793, following the ratification of a brand new constitution, replacing the provisional national charter of 3790. Following the massively popular reforms, Mapam and their allies secured 81% of the vote in the 3793 snap elections. Ekhmed was re-elected State President in the first direct presidential elections in the country. Benesh Cabinet Following the resignation of Ramses Ekhmed as State President on 5 August 3797 amid a series of scandals, national snap elections were called. Ekhmed opted not to run in the subsequent presidential election. Sali Benesh was chosen as Mapam's candidate, following an open primary. Benesh triumphed, and as a result Mapam continued its spell in government, albeit with a reduced State Assembly caucus. Election results National elections Regional elections Prominent members Party presidents *Ramses Ekhmed (3790 – 4794) *Ana Shison (3794) *Sali Benesh (3794 – 4797) State Presidents of Beiteynu *Ramses Ekhmed (3792 – 3797) *Sali Benesh (3797 – 3802) Category:Political parties in Beiteynu